


Dammit Sherlock!

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Surprise Kiss, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: I was rewatching Sherlock this morning and I thought, “What if Sherlock can’t keep his jealousy in check?” So I wrote this. It’s during the beginning of the circus scene. :)





	Dammit Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the beginning is line by line what happens in the show, I’m sorry if that upsets.

John Watson and his date, Sarah, start their date by walking to the circus. They’re walking close to each other, partly because of the cold and partly because the sidewalk is crowded. “It’s years since anyone took me to the circus,” Sarah says, smiling over at John. 

 

John chuckles awkwardly and shrugs. “Right, yes. Well, a friend recommended it to me so I phoned up.” 

 

Sarah’s eyes perk up. “Oh! What are they, a touring company or something?” She shoves her hands down into her pockets. 

 

John looks off with his eyes squinted. “I don’t know much about it.” Sarah hums a noncommittal reply then they walk in silence. After a while, they get to their destination where there’s red Chinese lanterns hanging around the path inside. 

 

“I think they’re probably from China,” Sarah points out the obvious. 

 

John starts chuckling, which makes Sarah join in. “I think so, yes. There’s a coincidence!”  _ Of course they’re from China,  _ John thinks.  _ I can’t have one evening off without thinking about Sherlock and the case now, can I?  _

 

The couple make it inside and up the stairs to the ticket holder’s box. “Hi, I have two tickets reserved for tonight,” John began. 

 

“What’s the name?” the boy in the box interrupted. 

 

John sneaks a glance over to Sarah and blushes. “Holmes,” he finishes and takes out his wallet. Sarah stays quiet but there’s a giddy smile on her face. 

 

The ticket holder hands John three tickets. “Actually, I have three in that name.” 

 

John stares at them for a few seconds. “Uh, no I don’t think so. We only booked two.” 

 

A voice from behind the couple rings out. “Then I phoned back and got one for myself as well.” Sherlock steps out and gives Sarah a polite smile. “I’m Sherlock,” he introduces himself. 

 

A short awkward silence ensues. John gives Sherlock and a death loom and rolls his eyes. Sarah starts to laugh awkwardly. “Hi,” she holds out her hand. 

 

“Hello,” Sherlock shakes her hand quickly then dashes up the stairs to wait for John. 

 

John and Sherlock wait on the stairs for Sarah to finish in the bathroom. John turns to Sherlock. “You couldn’t let me have one night off?” 

 

Sherlock leans close. “Yellow Dragon Circus, in London for one day. It fits!” he says in a low voice. “The Tong sent an assassin to England-“

 

Watson interrupts him, “Dressed as a tightrope walker? Come on, Sherlock, behave!” 

 

Sherlock isn’t fazed by John’s outburst. “We’re looking for a killer who can climb, who can shim up a rope. Where else would you find that level of dexterity?” John turns away, rolling his eyes but Sherlock continues. “Exit visas are scarce in China. They need a pretty good reason to get out of the country. Now, all I need to do is have a quick look around the place.” 

 

John rolls his eyes again. “Fine, you do that. I’m gonna take Sarah for a pint.” He steps down two steps. 

 

Sherlock grabs John’s arm. “I need your help!” 

 

John glares At Sherlock and walks back up a step. “I do have a couple of other things on my mind this evening.” 

 

“Like what?” Sherlock says, now getting a bit upset. 

 

John looks up at Sherlock in surprise.  _ Is this idiot serious?  _ “You are kidding?” John can’t help but let the surprise escape in his voice. 

 

Sherlock gets even closer to John’s face. “What’s so important?!” 

 

“Sherlock! I’m right in the middle of a date!” He stares at Sherlock in disbelief.  _ Does he really have no clue?  _ “You’re going to chase some killer while I’m trying to…”

 

“What?!” This time, Sherlock lets his impatience show. 

 

John shakes his head. “While I’m trying to get off with Sarah!” John exclaims right as a hush goes over the crowd walking past them. 

 

“Oh,” Sherlock whispers, catching a glimpse of Sarah at the bottom of the stairs. “Why do you go to all this trouble when you have someone willing at home?” 

 

“Dammit, Sherlock. What are you talking about?!”

 

Sherlock sneaks another glance at Sarah who sees him and waves. She starts to walk towards them but Sherlock grabs John’s face and slams his lips against John’s, pulling him onto the same step. John fights against him for a few seconds then settles in and starts kissing back. Sherlock opens one eye a tad to peek at Sarah. She’s standing a few stairs down, staring up at them in utter shock. Inwardly, Sherlock smirks. He pulls away from John with a quiet pop and looks down at his friend. John stares up at Sherlock, all glossy eyed and looking absolutely wrecked. 

 

John takes a minute to rewire his brain to form words. He licks his lips and clears his throat. “Well, uh. I have no words.” 

 

Sherlock looks around the area and spots the sign for the bathrooms. “Come on,” he grabs John’s hand and pulls him into the men’s room and into the giant stall at the end. Once the door is locked, Sherlock drops to his knees in front of John. 

 

“What’re you doing?” John looks down, confusion etched across his face. Sherlock shrugs and in one swift motion, he pulls John’s slacks and pants off, leaving John’s now fully erect dick to slap up against his stomach. “Oh, I see where you’re heading now, okay.” 

 

“You said you were trying to get off. Why go through the trouble of wooing some girl when you have a sure thing right in front of you?” As soon as Sherlock finishes talking, he takes John fully, deep down his throat, no gag reflex in sight. 

 

“Shit!” John throws his head back, hard against the door. He grips Sherlock’s hair to keep himself from falling. Sherlock hums around John and starts a sucking motion, using his tongue to feel for sensitive areas. “No!” John screams and uses Sherlock’s hair to pull him completely off. “God, how are you so good?” 

 

“I’m a certifiable genius, John. I learn very quickly.” Sherlock wraps his lips around John’s tip and sucks gently, using his hand to pump the base of John slowly but firmly. 

 

It only takes a minute or two of Sherlock’s ministrations to make John close. With a shout of his friend’s name, he empties down Sherlock’s throat and slumps against the door as Sherlock cleans up any mess. “Shit, Sherlock. Where’d that come from?” 

 

Sherlock shrugs. “I don’t know. I just want to help you since you help me.” 

 

“Oh bullshit, ya big softie!” John pulls Sherlock up to meet his eyeline and kisses him deeply. “You’re turn then?” 

 

“Oh god, yes.”


End file.
